regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Aedan Silaway
Appeared in episode 67. Weapon Proficiencies * One-handed Weapon Style * Longsword (Chosen weapon) * Bladesong Fighting Style * Bladesong Defensive Fighting Style * Bladesong Aggressive Fighting Style Non-Weapon Proficiencies * Blind-Fighting (class-bonus) * Dancing (class-bonus) * Reading/Writing * Tumbling * Riding, Land * Spellcraft * Herbalism * Swimming Equipment * Longsword Languages *Elvish, Common, Centaur, Dwarvish, Halfling, Gnomish Racial abilities. * Sylvan Elf * Infravision 60 feet. * 90% resistance to sleep and all charm-related spells. * Find secret doors: 1d6, 1 passive, 1-2 active, 1-3 concealed door. * Bow bonus: +1 on attacks with long or short bows * Stealth: When the elf is alone and is not wearing metal armor, he gains a bonus to surprise opponents. The opponent suffers a –4 penalty, a –2 if the elf has to open a door. * Sword bonus: +1 attack roll bonus when using short swords and long swords. Bladesinger: * Longsword is the weapon of choice. It is decorated with the guild's distinctive tattoo with two panther heads sticking out off each side of the hilts hand-guard. Special Benefits: # The Bladesinger chooses one weapon and practices with it extensively, to the exclusion of most other weapons. The Bladesinger gains an automatic +1 to attack rolls as well as a +1 for damage. This is in addition to the normal elven +1 for use of the long or short sword (if applicable). # Bladesingers receive a special bonus when they wish to try an unusual maneuver with their blade. This bonus is equal to +1 for every four levels the Bladesinger has attained. The bonus only serves to cancel the penalties normally applied for such a maneuver. All other penalties and bonuses still apply. # 3. AC Bonus in melee is equal to their level divided by 2, plus 1. * Bladesingers have practiced the somatic portion of their spells well enough that they may cast their spells one-handed, suffering only a slight penalty. It adds +2 to their casting times Special Hindrances: # Must lend aid to any elf in need. Unless the elf is proven to be an enemy of the elven way of life, the Bladesinger must sacrifice life and limb to save that elf's life. # penalty to attack rolls with all other weapons & loses the racial +1 bonus to bows # Bladesingers may wear no armor heavier than elven chain or studded leather. Character Points * Race (Elf): 45 * Sylvan (-40) * Carryover to Non-weapon Proficiencies (-5) Fighter Character Points: 15 * Limited armor - No armor (+15) * Limited weapon selection - Melee Only (+5) * weapons specialization (-5) * d12 HP (-10) * Defense bonus (-10) * Increased movement (-5) * Spell resistance (-5) Wizard Character Points: 40 * d6 HP (-10) * Abjuration (-5) * Alteration (-5) * Conjuration (-5) * Enchantment (-5) * Illusion (-5) * Evocation (-5) Non-weapon Proficiencies: 8 class + 5 race carryover+ 5 int * Fanaticism (+8) * Irritating Personality (+6) * Modern Language: Common (-1), Centaur (-1), Dwarven (-1), Halfling (-1), Gnomish (-1) * Reading/Writing: Native (-2), Common (-1), Dwarven (-1), Halfling (-1), Gnomish (-1) * Tumbling (-3) * Riding, Land (-2) * Spellcraft (-3) * Herbalism (-3) * Swimming (-2) * Carryover to weapon proficiencies (-8) Weapon Proficiencies & Mastery: 8 class + 8 carryover * Longsword x2 (-4) * One-handed Weapon Style x2 (-4) * Bladesong Fighting Style (-4) * Bladesong Defensive Fighting Style (-2) * Bladesong Aggressive Fighting Style (-2) Category:2nd Edition Characters Category:Shenanigans Characters Category:Elf Characters